


Sometimes All You Need is a Smile

by XIIIthNobody



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Imported Fic, M/M, Recovery, post kh3, ticklefight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 20:32:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15348162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XIIIthNobody/pseuds/XIIIthNobody
Summary: Sora's been having a rough time since it all ended.Luckily Riku's there to help put him back together.





	Sometimes All You Need is a Smile

**Author's Note:**

> An older fic, but possibly one of my favorites.  
> These kids would not be okay after everything they've gone through tbh.
> 
> Also I just really love including Sora's room in fics, it's one of my favorite things in the games.

The patchily repaired door to Sora’s room creaked open, letting the hallway light flood in, only blocked by the form standing in the way of the beam.

“Sor, you in here?" 

A grunt echoed from the lump of blankets on the bed on the far side of the room, followed by a hand coming up to pull the blankets tighter in. 

Riku walked over, mindful of the junk Sora had strewn across the floor, careful not to trip on any of the buckets and shovels, but nearly stepping on the open zipper of a pair of discarded shorts. 

He settled down on the bed next to the Soralump and rested his head against where he could somewhat tell his shoulder was under the blankets.

"Ri, geddoff." 

Instead of getting off of the bed, he moved in closer, wrapping his arms around the blanket his best friend was bundled up in, sulking. 

"Your mom said you haven’t been out of your room much in the past few days, and Kai and I haven’t seen you in a week, since we all got back, so we were getting worried." 

Sora squirmed a bit in Riku’s hold, before settling, and wriggled out of the blanket a little until his face could be seen. 

"Is Kairi here?" 

Riku answered with a gentle headshake, brushing some of the flyaway hair out of Sora’s eyes from where it had gotten stuck there from static. 

"She’s back at her house, I told her I’d try and get you out of this funk you’re in and then we’d hang out tomorrow or something." 

That got a smile out of Sora, which he reflected. 

"I’d like that, yeah." 

"Now do I have to tickle you to get you up, or are you going to get up on your own." 

The soft smile turned into a devious grin and Sora carefully unwound himself from the blankets, before tossing the pile at Riku and then diving on him to tickle him instead. 

Which was then followed by Riku letting out a loud squawk, leading to him trying to squirm away, but falling off the bed instead, dragging Sora down with him in a tangle of blankets and pillows. 

He was slightly in pain, but he had a laughing Sora laying half across his stomach, and after not having heard him laugh in a while, he counted that as a victory. 

None of them might be fully okay for a long while, but as long as they could laugh, even for a little, they were probably going to be okay.


End file.
